The present invention generally relates to social media based recommendation systems, specifically to social grouping and recommendation systems based on a dynamic social media footprint (i.e., digital profile).
People have extensively involved themselves with social media in recent years. As an individual's digital media footprint expands, so too does the number of applications, digital stores, tools, and other services that rely on the digital media footprint. Some systems generate a digital footprint for a user but those digital footprints are narrow in scope. The narrow digital footprints limit the system's ability to provide broad recommendations for the user. For example, some systems provide an online tool that provides recommendations based on items that the user views or purchases. The purchase history is then leveraged by the system to generate a recommendation as to a next purchase. Similarly, some systems provide an online tool that utilizes location history to recommend a future location. However, those recommendation systems are limited to the scope of the particular tool and thus are limited to providing a recommendation of a further action based on prior actions of a same or similar type that is based on a limited knowledgebase of user associated data.
As used interchangeably herein, the phrases “digital profile,” “social media footprint,” and “digital footprint” broadly refer to a profile and/or model that uniquely identifies a person based on social media data associated with the person.
As used herein, the phrase “machine learning” broadly describes a function of an electronic system that learns from data. A machine learning system, engine, or module can include a trainable machine learning algorithm that can be trained, such as in an external cloud environment, to learn functional relationships between inputs and outputs that are currently unknown.
As used interchangeably herein, the phrases “product or service” and “item” broadly refer to any tangible or intangible good or service that can be purchased and/or consumed by a user.